Fox Heart
by Wolven Kingdom
Summary: after 2 years of sleep a fox has awakened and presented the choice to join the loonatics, along with his awakening a new evil has emerged, contains sexual themes, swearing, and at times lots of blood, OC/Rev/Rip/Tech
1. Chapter 1

It was a silent night, a night full of joy as the citizens of the city gently shops, Christmas a week away as the citizens struggles to get their last gifts. Down below a man wearing a hoodie walks out of a hospital gazing up to the sky, his face shrouded in shade. "Christmas...how long was I gone?" He lifts a burnt picture to his face a tear drips as he stares at a coyote in a lab coat a pair of glasses over his eyes. "My friend...you said you would be the first that I will see...did you abandon me?"

The hooded man continues to walk as a fedora hat flies into his hands, the man holds onto it as he gazes to the bright moon. "Why do I feel so empty...it's like my soul is in pieces." As he continues walking he enters an alleyway, the sound of snickering plays out from behind as men and a couple of girls surrounds him, knives, clubs, baseball bats, and chains with them.

"Look who we got here, what's wrong kid got no where to go huh, just leave everything you have and we will let you pass through with only a bruise or two." One with a purple dyed mohawk walks behind him as he checks the man out seeing a fluffy tail attached. "Yo boys we found ourselves one of them animal men, tell us boy you related to the Loonatics?"

The hooded man tilts head. "Loonatics? What's with that, they a group of botanists or something?" The gang chuckles. "Oh your from out of town huh?" The purple mohawked one grabs the man in the rump. "Damn for a fur and a boy he has a nice butt on him, tell you what kid just let me and my boys have a good time and we can let you slide." They cackle like hyenas.

One with a red mullet grins as he pins the man to a wall. "He's not saying no guess he likes that." He reaches to the man's belt as he starts to remove it, a large grin on his face as he gazes up to the face of the man seeing two ghostly blue eyes, a small blue flame igniting from his forehead. "Don't you dare touch me!" With those words blue flames ignites around each member of the gang before they start to freeze up.

"Hey! Stop it! We were kidding!" The man in the hood glares as he grips his hand into a fist. "Then die peacefully you rodents." Screams are heard as large ice spikes forms piercing each one in the heart. The man holds his head as he punches a wall repeatedly. "Shut up...Shut up...SHUT UP!" He screams out as voices yells in his head, the whole alley ignites in blue flames freezing everything in the area.

The voices soon ends as he holds his head, blood dripping from his hands as he gazes up to the sky. "What have I became?" He squats down holding self a tear falls.

Tell me, oh tell me, the way it works

Who is that inside of me?

Here in this broken-down,

broken-down world,

you laugh, without seeing a thing

I'm just so damaged,

I hold my breath and freeze

Breakable, unbreakable;

shakable, unshakable

When I found you, it shook me

In this twisted word,

I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing

Don't look for me; don't look at me

I don't wish to hurt you in a world

Of someone's else's imagining

Remember who I am

In a tower so well known to all of the citizens, a brown coyote exits his room stretching as he yawns, a white coat over his arms as he looks through notes on a clipboard, as he casually reads a familiar blue and purple feathered roadrunner pops up behind him staring down. "Hey Tech you ok?" The coyote named Tech stares up and shrugs. "Yeah just bored is all, you got a postcard from the rabbits and Slam yet Rev?" Rev shows two postcards, in one shows a male and female rabbit, Ace and Lexi as they are in Hawaii, the second card shows a muscular brown furred tazmanian devil named Slam in Austrailia. "Yep, they are currently having the time of their lives."

Tech nods and lays back staring seeing a black feathered duck walks pass yawning. "Now we need him out...Rev?" "Yeah?" Tech gently removes his coat staring. "Shouldn't you be with your parents and brother I mean it's near Christmas after all." Rev lays back. "The folks are going to be in Florida, Rip on the otherhand is coming here for Christmas, he should arrive in by tomorrow."

Tech gives a slight nod as he tinkers on a gadget that Rev hasn't saw before. "Hey what's that?" Tech stares at Rev sighing. "It's kinda of an extractor, it's meant for someone currently in a hospital, you see two years back when the meteor struck an odd rock most likely from the meteor itself had struck into the spinal cord of someone I use to know. Normal extraction methods had failed in taking it out, so I'm making this to remove the stone."

Rev stares and leans close. "What happened to your friend?" Tech looks down sad. "I don't wish to talk about it, we haven't spoken in two years, I would visit him every day until well I became a Loonatic, now I barely visit at all." Rev stares whining. "Well Tech let's visit him now I mean if what you said is true then your possibly hurting his feelings for not being with him."

Tech stares about to speak up till Rev grabs his hand. "No is not and answer now." He begins running dragging Tech with him. In 10 minutes flat they arrive at a hospital just laying right at the border of the city, when Rev stops Tech stumbles down eyes wide gasping for breath the world spinning in his eyes. "Rev don't ever do that again." He covers his mouth feeling like he is gonna barf.

Rev smiles and pets Tech. "Come on let's get going I wanna meet this friend of yours." Rev walks dragging Tech along with him, they reach the receptionist as Tech stands up. "Um is Shiba Kitsune ready for visitors?" The receptionist stares up. "Umm sorry sir but appearantly he just checked out." Tech's eyes widens in surprise yet joy. "What but he's been knocked out for two years now, he's up and walking about?" She nods.

Tech leaps in joy smiling. "You by chance know where he went to?" "Sorry sir we have no clue." Tech nods and starts walking out Rev following behind. "So this firend of yours what is he like?" Tech stares at Rev smiling. "You'll see once we find him."

As they walk the hooded man comes out of an alley they pass holding self. "Shut up...get out of my head...your lying to me!" Tech and Rev turns to see him and heads over. "You ok?" The hooded man looks up seeing Tech, his eyes widens as he slowly begins to speak before he whines holding his hands, blood dripping from the knuckles as it slowly freezes up. Tech stares and grabs some bandages as he wraps his hands. "There that should help, where's your parents?"

The hooded man growls as he smacks the coyote across his face. "N-Never talk bout them, never bring those monsters up in my life again!" He steps back as Tech stares. "Hey you ok calm down your going to hurt yourself." The hooded man's icy blue eyes glows under his hood as a gust of wind blows it off revealing a white fox, blue flames gently ignited on his forehead flowing eratically.

Tech stares eyes wide. "Shiba? That you?" The fox steps back as the flames grows. "Go away, your not real, your just the voice in my head, go away, go away, GO AWAY!: He holds his head screaming as fire ignites in a circle around him, ice spikes up imprisoning the fox.

Tech's eyes widens at this. "Shiba! Stop it's me calm down please!" Shiba shakes head as he squats down hugging his knees. "Monsters...monsters everywhere, your not real, your not real, your not-" The flame on his head grows large as the ice grows, an arm rising from the ground made of ice as it attempts to grab Tech.

Tech stares in fear as Rev runs grabbing him dragging him away. "Tech what's going on!?" Tech simply stares as he holds himself. "Shiba must've had gotten a power from the meteor like us but being unconscious for two years he must not know how to control it." Tech stands up staring as a tornado of snow and ice blows around the poor fox who holds himself crying.

"I'm alone...my heart feels so cold...am I dead?" Ice forms above forming a cross as icy chains wraps around him dragging him onto it as he cries. "Let me go!" Tech stares in horror for his friend. "Rev I need you to run around him as fast you can make sure the ice melts I need to get to him!" Rev nods as he rushes running into circles around the icy tornado fire igniting as he runs.

The fox's tears falls as he hangs his head. "You promised me you would be there for me...where are you...Stop it...shut up..." Large needles of ice forms above about to be thrusted into Shiba. Tech rushes in as he brings a metal pole to him. He begins chipping at the ice cross's chains. "Shiba I'm here for you! Wake up please!" Shiba stares at Tech as he struggles. "I'm right here for you, wake up from this, don't let it control you please!"

Shiba sniffles as the flame on his head begins to shrink. "Tech..." "That's right I'm right here!" he hits a chain shattering it off his hand as he tries to pull him off, as he struggles Shiba begins to cry. "You said you would be there for me...two years I was alone! You forgotten of me!" Tech stares up whining. "I did not forget of you, everyday I spent a thought of you never escaped my mind! Your my closest friend and I'll never forget the things we shared together! Please let me save you now, let me save you like I should've then!" He grabs Shiba's arms pulling as hard as he can, the ice cracking as Shiba closes his eyes smiling.

"Tech...Thank you..." The ice shatters as Tech falls down his arm crushed by a large block of ice, Shiba laying on top of him, the flame on his head now out as he lays asleep. Tech removes his arm that was crushed as it heals at a celluar rate. Rev runs up staring at the poor fox as he pets him. "It's ok now right?" Tech simply nods.

One hour passes as the fox wakes up in a bed room, he gazes around to see no one. Shiba stands up whining as his hands bleed a bit. He turns to a mirror seeing a blue circular stone lodged there, his skin looking like it had merged with it. He looks around seeing some clothes laying on a dresser, he looks down blushing to see he's only in his underwear which is a bright blue thong. He quickly gets dressed as he walks out of the room entering the living area staring out a large window that overlooks the entire city. "Wow."

The new clothes he's currently wearing is a pair of booty shorts that's colored black, as well as a red tank top, a few bandages around his knuckles. As he stares at the view through the window Rev walks up behind Shiba smiling and speaks up startling him. "Hey there guess we are room mates." Shiba turns quickly staring at Rev who is wearing the same outfit as Shiba.

"W-Who are you?" States the startled fox as Rev circles around him. "Rev Runner, your new room mate, you were selected to be my room mate since well my brother is taking the guest room." Shiba stares nodding as Rev smiles more. "You know I just noticed you an me have similar body types, we are the same size and weight plus my clothes fits you perfectly." Shiba looks down blushing a bit. "Yeah guess so."

As they chat Tech enters the room smiling. "Hey." Shiba looks towards Tech eyes wide and hugs him. "Thank you so much Tech." He smiles gently at him and nuzzles. Soon later Shiba meets Duck but really doesn't pay attention to him. Soon at a dinner table Rev sets up food smiling. "Hey Shiba tell me how do you know Tech?"

Shiba looks down a small blush. "We were classmates in high school then became room mates at Acme University." Rubs head blushing more as he lowers his head. "I also had asked him out once but got rejected." Duck spews his coffee as he stares. "Wait so your telling us that basically your gay?" Shiba nods as Rev blushes a bit. "Really that's so cool!" Shiba gazes up at Rev seeing the happy look on his face.

Duck face palms as he stares. Shiba tilts head staring. "What's wrong?" Tech stares smiling. "Guess it was good to room you with Rev, last month Rev had actually came out of the closet so to speak of." Shiba's eyes widens as he turns to Rev who is smiling greatly. "He's gay as well?" Rev nods and winks. "Great to meet someone who's like me." Shiba stares eyes wide happily as he hugs Rev.

They ate their meal and Shiba heads to Rev's bedroom smiling as he lays on the bed, he looks around noticing there is no second bed. "Wait..." Rev rushes in and taps Shiba's shoulder. "Something wrong?" Shiba looks up. "Umm Rev there's no second bed." "I know there isn't I thought we can share one bed." Shiba can't hide the blush that's now forming as Rev lays down next to Shiba.

"How long did you had a crush on Tech?" "About a year, he was my first crush but I got over it after being rejected." Rev gently nudges as he nuzzles. "Was that the first time you came out?" Shiba gently hangs head. "Yeah...I eventually came out to my folks a week since I gotten over the rejection...mom mom was supportive, yet my father had fumed in rage, he had harmed me and ruined my life, you see he was also the chairman of Acme University, as I came out, he expelled me as well as..." Tears slowly falls. "As well as disowned me." Rev stares at Shiba as he cries.

"Hey it'll be ok calm down." He gently hugs him. Shiba just looks up and nuzzles him. "It was the same day the meteor his...the day I fell unconscious." Rev gives Shiba a small peck on the cheek. "If your father doesn't love you for you then you can't really call him your parent, besides no matter who dislikes you for being you, you can always trust that someone will love you for you."

Shiba stares smiling as he gently kisses Rev's cheek. "Your right, thanks Rev." "No problem." They smile to each other until they look into each other's eyes, their cheeks beginning to redden. They draw closer to each other as they gently kiss each other lovingly, their arms wrapped around each other's bodies as they kiss passionatly. As they part Shiba blushes along with Rev smiling. "Guess we became something more than room mates huh?" Rev nods as he goes back into the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Awaking from sleep Shiba rises rubbing his eyes the memory of last night lodged into his head making him blush madly, his tail sways as he looks to his side seeing Rev asleep looking adorable. Shiba's face turns bright red as he kisses him. "Time to wake up Rev." Rev slowly opens eyes yawning.

As Rev slowly rises Shiba pulls him close smiling as he kisses. "So we boyfriends Rev?" Rev smiles and stands up hugging cutely. "Of course we are." They soon get dressed and take a small moment to kiss before they leave entering the dining room. They gaze around seeing Tech and Duck laying back eating. Rev smiles as he notices the elevator dings as his brother walks out wearing a dark blue shirt, baggy jeans, and a black leather

"Rip!" Rev runs up hugging him smiling. "How's my little brother doing!?" Rip hugs back smiling. "I'm doing ok really bro." He gazes up seeing Shiba staring head tilted. "Who's the new guy?" Rev looks smiling and runs behind Shiba pushing him close. "Come on introduce yourselves you guys."

Rip stares putting his hand out. "I'm Rip Runner, Rev's little brother." "Shiba Kitsune, I'm currently the new resident here I guess." They smile to each other until Shiba holds his head. "Hey guys I am gonna go on a walk, I just need to clear my head." Rev stares and goes up grabbing Shiba's hand smiling. "Let me come too Shiba, I mean you were out for two years you possibly don't know the city much anymore." Shiba just gives a feint smile nodding as they leave.

They leave the building as Rev stares to Shiba whos rubbing his head looking like he's in pain a bit. "Shiba you ok?" "Yeah I just feel like I'm having a migraine." As he walks a voice sounds in his head, one in pain. "What more did you want from me, I don't want to stay here I want to be free as the wind!" Shiba slowly topples over as Rev moves close helping him up. "Shiba? You ok? Shiba!"

Tell me, oh tell me, the way it works

Who is that inside of me?

Here in this broken-down,

broken-down world,

you laugh, without seeing a thing

I'm just so damaged,

I hold my breath and freeze

Breakable, unbreakable;

shakable, unshakable

When I found you, it shook me

In this twisted world,

I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing

Don't look for me; don't look at me

I don't wish to hurt you in a world

Of someone's else's imagining

Remember who I am

Shiba wakes up feeling his heart racing he gazes around to see a hospital room. "What...How?" He slowly stands walking around seeing a curtain. He draws it away seeing a hospital bed fully equipped with life support like machines. He gazes at the person in it seeing a red fox, his right foot bandaged up. "What happened to you?"

He gently touches the head of the red fox feeling a severe heat burning his fingers making him draw back. "Geez!" He gazes down at the man's foot as he slowly unwraps it seeing a red circular stone on the heel of his foot, the skin on it looks as if it merged with him. "Who are you?"

As he stares a man speaks up behind him. "You don't know who he is? Kid do you even watch proffesional races?" Shin turns seeing a dark blue lizard glaring at him from a door, the lizard slowly walks up to Shiba as he pets him. "His name is Rush, he was a pro racer from the age of 14 to 16, he gotten into a large accident and is in a coma, people just said he fell asleep at the wheel, like hell he didn't the wheel is his life he would never miss a second."

Shiba glares at the lizard who gently rubs the red fox's cheek. "You his friend?" "No just a fan. Pardon my rudeness, call me Rune." He stands up giving him a clear sight of him. The lizard is rather slender almost girly in appearance, wearing a dark blue suit with black pants, his eyes are pink with slightly blue irises. "You were brought in by a roadrunner an hour ago, saying you passed out. I work here as an intern so sorry for rudeness." He gently shakes Shiba's hands smiling as he stares into his eyes. "How odd...it's like your missing segments of your heart...your eyes may seem special, but they are icy blue, the signs of being heartless."

Shiba backs up afraid as the lizard starts leaving. "I'll tell doctor your awake." As he leaves Shiba looks to the red fox as he sits next to him gently rubbing his head. "You must be in pain aren't you...I've been there, I was asleep for 2 years, I thought I would fall into madness, I hope you wake up..." Shiba stares at the stone on his heel head tilted as he slowly rubs it. "This is odd." Shiba then removes his shirt staring in a mirror seeing the same type of stone in his back. "It's similar to this...were you a victim like me?"

As he stares the gems begins to glow brightly, the one on the back is cyan in glow while the one on the heel is red. "What's going on!?" As the lights glows the red one shatters the shards flying into the cyan one as it shattered the red fox wakes up in a daze rubbing his head whining. "Where am I?" He looks seeing Shiba and tilts head. "Did you wake me up?" Shiba notices and smiles shaking his hand. "Guess I did."

Shiba smiles as Rev enters hugging Shiba. "There you are I was worried for you Shiba!" As he holds him close he notices the red fox. "Who's your new friend?" The fox sits up smiling rubbing his shoulder. "Just call me Rush." As they speak the lizard enters eyes wide. "Oh your awake huh...shame, you would've been mine." They stare heads tilted as the lizard cracks his neck removing his blue suit, Shiba looks noticing a dark blue crystal on the lower part of his forearm as he glares.

"Who exactly are you?" The lizard smirks as his eyes glows as his arms begins to crystalize forming two large blades. "Let's just say Envy." His face glows as a crystal like mask covers it as he charges. Rev's eyes widens grabbing Shiba and Rush running at full speed avoiding him. They run out of the building reaching the outside as he lays Rush in an alley. "It's best to stay here bud this could get bad." Shiba stares seeing Envy jumps out of a window shattering the glass as several shards sprays out of his body scraping Rev's who falls back from the barrage.

Shiba stares in horror as the lizard lands glaring. "For my master I shall even give up all evil and all good of the world for him to gain at least a second of his joy, oooh, I want it more!" He slowly walks grabbing Rev glaring. "You were affected by the meteor yet you lack a stone...tch pathetic, your going to lose those powers of yours one day." Rev glares as Shiba growls. "Put him down now!" The lizard smirks throwing Rev into a wall causing a crater.

Shiba's eyes widens staring at that. "Rev...You ok?" No anser but he sees blood drips from his beak. "Rev..." Shiba stares in horror and despair. Envy slowly walks up chuckling. "That's the thing for the non simulated, so easily killable, you can pierce the heart dead, you can pierce the brain dead, they can even die of blood loss, the simulated ones cant die like that, oh no, we are basically immortals." He points a blade to Rev smirking. "Tell me where's Rush, I want the stone on his heel."

Shiba simply glares as voices sounds in his head but this time they are of anger. Shiba gently grips his head eyes wide. "No...not again, stop, stop, STOP IT!" Envy continues to walk up glaring. "What are you yelling about now." Glares as he sees light blue flames ignites off of Shiba's head. Shiba raises his hand as snow and ice forms a large katana bout 7 ft long which he points at the lizard.

Envy's eyes widens at the very weapon. "What the hell is that?!" Shiba glares his eyes icy blue as large spikes of ice pierces out of the ground piercing the legs of Envy making him gasp in pain. As he screams Rev slowly wakes up seeing the snow and ice. "Shiba?" He slowly rises seeing Shiba slashing Envy's right arm off growling madly.

Envy growls holding the stump of his arm as he glares. Shiba begins to slowly walk forwards dragging the blade till Rev hugs him whining. "Shiba knock it off your no monster!" Shiba stares down at him whining as the ice vanishes the flame extinguishes. "Rev your ok..." He hugs him whining as Envy escapes growling in pain.

After the incident Rev has only suffered minor damages yet a broken knee and a cracked rib. At the tower Rev whines in bed pouting as Shiba slowly tends to the wounds, Rev's foot currently in a cast as well, Rush is currently staying at a hotel nearby, 5 more days until Christmas.

Shiba dabs a few cotton swabs onto a few of Rev's cuts and bruises causing the bird to whine in pain. "Rev it's gonna be ok sweetie don't worry." Rev gently looks up kissing his lips. "Promise me something Shiba, when I get out of this cast can we go on a full date just the two of us please?" He gently nuzzles as Shiba lays on top kissing him lovingly as he smiles. "Promise with all my heart Rev." They smile as the lean close.

In an alleyway Envy growls in pain as blood spews from the stump where his arm use to be as a new organic arm sprays out. "Damn it...I'm going to kill him!" As he stands up a fat bear just bonks him on the head a purple glassy mask on his face. "Rune, knock it off, it's my turn now." Envy growls up to the bear. "We are counting on the fat bear Hana now huh...tch."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok now Shiba show me what you can do, the room is set to a mild difficulty so it should be simple." Inside a large metallic room Shiba is standing in the center wearing a skin tight suit that looks to be made of latex, a few silver lines on the suit around the arms, chest, and legs, the suit hugs every bulge and curves of his body including his rather plump rear as he blushes holding self. "Can we get this over with Tech I feel like I'm naked in this outfit!"

Outside in a viewing area Tech shakes his head as Rev and Duck watches. "Shiba we all wear suits that are like the one your currently wearing, it's no big deal." Rev murrs and speaks out over the speakers. "Besides the suit looks great on you Shiba!" Shiba blushes and looks up. "What is this test for anyways?" Tech returns to speaking, "It's to show us the limits of your powers and how to control, we all did the same before, yet unlike our own powers yours seems to be more unique in ability, you can control and create snow and ice out of thin air, you also can create blue flames that could freeze anything it touches, the last time you had completely gone out of control it was like your powers were trying to make you commit suicide so we need to understand more about it."

Shiba slowly nods understanding and looks to his hands. "The thing is Tech I'm not sure if I can use the flames right now, it's like they chose when to be used, and even with that said I can only do so little." Shiba raises his hand as 5 medium sized icicles forms as he launches them at targets hitting the sides. "I barely have control over the ice and I can only create at least 5 to 10 projectiles, my range of creation is only 7 meters so if I'm against an opponent that specializes in long range and he knows my range, well I'm done for."

Rev stares as he drags the casted foot of his. "Hey Shiba, last night I saw you were able to create a large sword out of ice, well maybe you can create all sorts of weapons like guns or arrows." Shiba stares and smiles as he gazes to his hand. "Maybe" In his head a voice sounds out. "The rain falls beautifully as the clouded skies cascades the sun's light, the temple, hurry please." Shiba's eyes widens as the gem on his bak glows cyan and red.

Tell me, oh tell me, the way it works

Who is that inside of me?

Here in this broken-down,

broken-down world,

you laugh, without seeing a thing

I'm just so damaged,

I hold my breath and freeze

Breakable, unbreakable;

shakable, unshakable

When I found you, it shook me

In this twisted world,

I'm gradually growing transparent and vanishing

Don't look for me; don't look at me

I don't wish to hurt you in a world

Of someone's else's imagining

Remember who I am

It is currently night time as Shiba walks in a pair of black shorts and a blue shirt with a white jacket, the sky is currently snowing yet the freezing wind has little to no effect upon his body, from behind him Rip exits a store holding a small bag and turns to see Shiba casually walking towards the oldest town in the city that honestly doesn't even remotely resemble any futuristic building known in the city, but rather the houses are made traditionally from the year 1999.

Gazing to a hill Shiba walks up a path made of stone stairs his eyes fixated at a large temple that's planted on the top, gazing at the temple Shiba continues to walk till Rip speaks to him. "Dude what are you doing?" Shiba jumps at the words suspecting to be alone, he gazes to Rip who stares questionably.

"I just felt like I needed to come here is all, when I was just a kid I use to come here all the time to play with a friend here, he was kind to me always was, I wanted to pay a visit in hopes he is ok." "In other words a reunion?" Shiba nods smiling happily as he turns seeing a blue fox glaring from the top of the temple a katana strapped to his side as he stares dressed in only a kimono.

Shiba smiles seeing the blue fox and raises hand up waving. "Setsui! Hey!" As he speaks the blue fox jumps down water surround his hands and legs as they stretch out grabbing Shiba as he is pulled to him punching Shiba across the face launching him into a lake. Rip stares in amazement yet worry. "What the heck isn't he your friend!?"

The blue fox stands as the water drops splashing the ground, his entire body is completely dry. He starts walking looking pissed. "8 years...8 years your had not talked to me at all...god damn it you jerk!" Shiba rises from the lake rubbing his cheek smiling. "Hey to you to Setsui." He comes up staring. "You were affected by the meteor weren't you huh?" The blue fox just nods as he lays back on a tree. "You?" Shiba nods as he shows a small icicle forming. "You control water while I control ice, guess that means our powers are similar huh?" Setsui just stares as he moves his head showing a small golfball sized gem implanted on his neck, a beautiful blue glow radiating from it. "Yeah."

Rip only stares before Shiba enters the temple. "Setsui...tell me what has happened to you over the years?" "I became the leader of the temple last year after I awoke from a 7 month coma, you were out for 2 years if I was correct?" Shiba nods as he shows a similar gemstone on his back. "Tell me...what do you know bout these?"

Setsui gets into a lotus position staring. "Those are special allows from the meteor, a man by the name Midori came to me discussing that, it appeared when the meteor was burning up in the atmosphere several alloys were sent out basically spiking people, 27 cases had been recorded thus far, each one was rendered into a comatose state, including you only 20 had woke up, those who were implanted with these gems gains powers like the loonatics but something different also happens."

Shiba only tilts his head as Setsui lays back. "The people implanted had gained almost complete immortality, if one dies of disease they return to full health, one loses all their blood somehow a new special liquid replaces it, one loses a limb or two can simply regrow, it's also that person can never age as well giving them eternal youth, only way to die is to destory the gem, it's said currently that there are several more others who wasn't recorded in the books but meh, the thing is all those people are in this city as we speak."

Shiba stares eyes wide and holds chest. "I met two people who have these gems, one was still hospitalized, somehow the gem of his shattered and he woke up just fine, then there was this guy named Envy who-" "Envy! Shiba that's not good, Envy is from a group who are murderers if your saying he has one then-" A large bang is heard as the side of the temple is demolished completely.

Gazing out they see a fat bear with dark purple fur gazing at them, his large gut protruding with a dark purple gem right where the naval is, Shiba blushes as he watches the bear's belly wobbles a bit, gazing to what he is wearing he only sees a mawashi thats black making the bear look like a sumo wrestler. "What the hell are you suppose to be." The bear cracks his knuckles glaring. "I am Gluttony, I am your capturer, give me your gems!" Setsui growls as water surrounds his arm forming a large blade which he rushes at the bear. "Shiba run!"

Shiba growls as icicles forms over head as he launches them. "Not happening!" The bear watches as his hands grows in size till he can grab an entire 7 foot tall man. "Water and ice? Bah, nice try you can't get pass my hunger." He reaches out as the icicles prick his hand only to shatter on impact. Setsui charges as he slashes up with his blade of water causing a small gash. He jumps till he is before him. "This is the end."

Setsui thrusts the blade as crystals forms making a barrier blocking him. "Master said he hates slowness so I'm here Gluttony." Shiba gazes up seeing the blue scaled lizard glaring as crystals grows on his hands making large claws. "Hello." "Envy!" Setsui's eyes widens as Envy raises his hand, on signal the lake nearby crystalizes as spikes shoots out piercing Setsui's legs and left arm sending him flying to a wall. "There we go." Shiba stares eyes wide and rushes to Setsui and goes down to knees.

Setsui growls in pain as blood drips from his arm and legs. "Damn it...I can't move." Shiba stares eyes wide at his friend and clenches his fist, voices starts screaming in his head. "VENGEANCE, KILL THEM, TAKE IT ALL!" As Shiba grabs his head a new voice sounds that's kind. "Hey bud, don't give up, so what people get knocked down, you can always rise up! Take it to your own hands and fight back with full force, I am you and you are me right Shiba, then let's burn through them all!" Shiba's eyes widens as he stands up flames igniting all around as the gem on his back glows a bright red color, his eyes turning a crimson red, a red flame igniting on his head.

Envy glares from his pillar. "What's this some sort of new power? Gluttony take care of him." The bear growls as he rises up to only get kicked down by Shiba who was moving at the speed of sound. "Red Gear!" Fire surrounds Shiba's legs as the plants around him gently burns to ashes. "I get it now, the voices, your all a part of me!" Red hot flames engulfs the hands of Shiba's as two small blades extends out.

Envy's eyes widens as he stands. "Gluttony get out your to weak, he had devoured the power of a second stone!" Gluttony's eyes widens as he jumps away. "Envy you have the skill of a second right you can-" "Don't be a full! Fire is definately a bad thing for me!" Their eyes widens seeing Shiba appeared between them as he slashes at their chest, spirals of fire igniting burning at their bodies before sending them down.

Gluttony grunts as he lands, Envy lands upon his gut and starts to rise in pain. Gazing to the left Shiba arrivs in a flash, red flames igniting the path he ran. "You all ready to fall?" Shiba grins as he runs circles around them, flames soon rising until they are in a large tornado of flames, they begin to lift off the ground as a large sphere burning above forms. "Blazing Sun." Shiba stops runing as the sphere falls exploding sending Gluttony and Envy away as they were launched by the pure red flames.

As they launch, Setsui stares eyes wide as he gazes to a reflection of a puddle seeing his gem cracked. "Am I going to die after seeing a blazing glory? Sounds fun I guess..." As he smiles he notices the gem shatters glowing leaving him alive. "Huh?" He watches the shards flies towards the gem on Shiba's back flying inside the gem upon his spine. The gem glows cyan, blue, and red as he rises from the fires.

"My god...Shiba your a resonator huh." A green wolf watches from a far wearing white lab coat a green gem on his middle finger the size of a small tear drop. "Perfect, now that makes 7 in the entire world. Guess that would mean the others will start up now huh, right boss?" He gazes to a pure white coyote who is wearing the same lab coat his eyes glowing brightly. "7 resonators, yet 3 works for evil, 2 for good, and the last is still in sleep. Now then will Shiba join our side...or will he join the Apocalypse." A beautiful white fire igniting on the tip of his tail.

With Envy he punches a wall growling, "I could of used my power, I am a resonator yet I chose not to use my second skill!" He growls as a pink cat hugs him nuzzling. "My dear Envy be careful, your anger is truly saddening, let me take care of your pain please after all, you and me are the same." Gazing behind Envy stares at the beautiful pink cat and kisses his lips. "Silica, please show them all the power you hold, the power of the Resonators, you are the light in my eyes, Lust." The cat smiles sweetly as a pink flame ignites upon the area where the heart is. "I shall my dear Envy." Envy stares as a dark blue flame ignites around his left eye.

On the tip of a tower a tiger stares down a bright yellow flame igniting on the right hand as he glares to the surface. "A seventh resonator..." He glares seeing a grey fox glaring. "Will it be my light or will it be your darkness Ryuga?" The grey fox chuckles as the forehead ignites in a crimson flame. "Don't forget, I am still ready to exterminate your very existence, Taiga. May the wars of immortals begin the day of the new year."


End file.
